Look Up to the Stars that Shine in the Night Sky
by Saya-Sama
Summary: Then doesn’t that mean that’s your heart up there, shining?’ Lavi thinks Kanda might prefer stargazing to another one of the Order's birthday parties. LaviYuu


**Happy Birthday, my dearest Yuu-chan! **

**disclaimer: well, this **_**is**_** a site for fanfiction**...

**Warnings: none really, this is pretty G, just two boys kissin' a bit. **

_Look Up to the Stars that Shine in the Night Sky_

Their hands lay entwined in the grass between them. Stars shone above them, making intricate murals in the night sky. Lights didn't block their view here, sound didn't corrupt the air. There was just a comfortable breeze, the sway of the surrounding trees, and their steady breathing.

Kanda had been rather cooperative, Lavi thought, in coming with him to this place. Whether it was because he actually cared to go with him, or if it was just because Kanda was avoiding the party that had been prepared for him, Lavi didn't know, and nor did he particularly care. He knew that Kanda would rather spend his birthday alone and undisturbed. Well, maybe not totally alone, if his willingness to follow was any indication.

Either way, Kanda definitely preferred this quiet stargazing to the crowds, the far-too-sweet pastries, and the copious amounts of unnecessary glitter and confetti he would've had to deal with if he'd stayed at that party for any length of time. He hated glitter, it was the herpes of craft supplies, it never really went away. He'd find it in his hair for weeks, months, possibly _years_ afterward. He most definitely liked this calmness better.

Surprisingly enough though, Kanda was the first to break the silence.

"So why here, of all places?" He asked, earning a surprised look from Lavi that didn't last for more than a second. The redhead took a moment to bring his mind back to his body and remember just why he had chosen the field as their escape for the night. He looked up to the moon, which jogged his memory.

"There was something I wanted to show you," he said simply, and pointed to the sky with his free hand. "Look up at the moon, then hold out two fingers directly above it." Lavi demonstrated this with his own free hand, mentally confirming that he was right. Kanda followed suit, after giving Lavi a curious glance.

"See that reddish glowing star, right about your fingers? That's not a star, it's actually Mars." Kanda shook his head to this, looking doubtful.

"I'm pretty sure it's a star Lavi."

"No, no, it's Mars. And if you hold out four fingers to the right of the moon," Lavi moved his fingers accordingly, "You'll find Saturn." Kanda moved his hand over to the right side of the moon, and while he did indeed see a rather large star, he didn't understand how one could just assume it was a planet.

"Lastly," Lavi continued, pulling their entwined hands off the ground, "If you'd just move our hands to the left of the moon, you'll find Regulus, the heart of the lion." Kanda moved their joined hands to suit his vision, and found the brightly burning white star in the sky.

"How did you know these were all right around the moon?" Kanda asked, still wondering how Lavi could tell a star from a planet just by looking. The two put their hands back on the ground, and Lavi inched toward Kanda just a bit, as he was starting to feel cold but knew that Kanda wouldn't react well to a surprise attack.

"I studied a bit of astronomy a while back. I realized that this year a few of the planets would be visible on your birthday this year. I just thought it was interestin' that all of these things were around the moon on your birthday, and wanted to show you. Though I guess, now that I think about it, it was kinda stupid. I mean ya never showed an interest in these things befo-"

"No, it's fine. I like it out here." And he did, Kanda wanted to just stay out here with Lavi and look at stars, rather than return to their new headquarters when it got too cold for them, or when the sun rose. Whichever came first, though he had to admit to himself at least that he wouldn't mind laying out here and watching the sun rise either.

Another calm quiet passed over them, when something came to Kanda's mind.

"You once said that your name means "lion" in some language or other, right?" Kanda asked, rolling his face to the side to look at Lavi properly. Had Lavi gotten closer? Hm, he hadn't noticed.

"Yeah, it does, why?" Lavi asked back. A more childish, shameless Kanda might've asked 'Then doesn't that mean that's your heart up there, shining?' But Kanda was not childish and shameless, so instead he responded: "... No reason."

Kanda felt his arm shift a bit, and knew that Lavi was moving closer. There was no reason to stop him though, not really, so Kanda didn't. Lavi brought their hands from the space between their sides to between their faces, kissing the back of Yuu's hand before letting their hands drop to the ground again.

"It's gettin' kinda cold Yuu, innit?" Kanda shrugged, he didn't mind the chill much, it was keeping him awake. Soon Lavi had shifted to laying on his side, his free arm draped over Yuu's chest, his fingers brushing the other's jaw line, their still connected hands above their heads. Lavi had done what he'd originally come out here to do, and now it was time for him to look at what he really wanted to see: A contented Kanda, whose face was clear of all its usual contempt. Kanda was lost somewhere in the stars, and, well, he was lost somewhere in Yuu, as horrifically romantic as it sounded to even his own mind.

Barely noticing the weight of Lavi's head and arm on his chest, Kanda absently moved his own free hand to card through the wild red locks of his lover. Lavi was most happy for the attention, and placed a light kiss as high up as he could without changing his position, on his jaw. Lavi was draped over him like a blanket, and Kanda had to say, he didn't mind the warmth either.

Lost in the silence of their own starlit world, the two stayed together until the rising sun brought them back out of the stars and into the field.

**The idea for this came from a video Saya's science teacher showed the class. Apparently, on Kanda's birthday, all the planets and stars mentioned here really will be in those positions around the moon, and will be visible with the naked human eye. Saya just thought that was interesting, and it inspired this right away, so...yeah. ****Hope you enjoyed it! Though it is short...**


End file.
